The invention relates to an electronic sewing machine which is controlled with electric signals to produce stitches, and is provided with a device for electrically diagnosing malfunctions of the electric components and the parts related thereto.
Because of the wide distribution of electronic sewing machines, integrated circuits have been used in the household sewing machine. However, the maintenance of the sewing machine has often required a skilled electric knowledge and a particular separate trouble diagnosing device. Therefore the sewing machine makers have not been able to supply good service to the sewing machine users after the makers have sold the sewing machine.